


Empowered

by SkeletonRosee116, starwarsromancer (SkeletonRosee116)



Series: Star Wars In A Song [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe Ben Solo, Angst and Sadness/Regret, Arguments, Drinking, F/M, Kygo freeform, Let's pretend no Force thing, Let's pretend this takes place in 2018 in NYC, Loving and Leaving (But mostly leaving), PRETENDINGGG, Selena Gomez - Freeform, There may be a sequel to this idk, We loved each other when we were younger, breaking up, drunk boyfriends, it ain't me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/SkeletonRosee116, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/starwarsromancer
Summary: In an Alternate Universe (AU) set in 2018 in New York City, USA, Ben Solo must come to terms with the fact that maybe he's pushed the boundaries a bit too far. You're leaving him.Dang, he's done it again.





	Empowered

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics to "It Ain't Me" by Kygo and Selena Gomez ARE NOT MINE, I am using them for this breakup fic. Hope you enjoy!! :)

Ben had come home last night,  _finally,_ from the bar down the street. You were tired of smelling the whiskey on his breath the morning after he hit all the bars. Coming home, half the time he'd get lost and you'd have to go search the city to find him. Today was the day, hangover or no, that you would tell him  _you had had it!_

But first, shower. You desperately needed one from sleeping next to passed out, drunk Ben. Dear God, he smelled. You were glad the apartment belonged to  _him,_ not you. 

_I had a dream, w_ _e were sipping whiskey neat_   
_Highest floor, The Bowery_   
_Nowhere's high enough_   
_Somewhere along the lines, w_ _e stopped seeing eye to eye_   
_You were staying out all night a_ _nd I had enough_

The song came on the radio as you stepped into the steady stream of water. It felt so good, yet your heart gave a sad pang at the lyrics.

Because they were mostly true.

You were tired of him out all night, not a moment to yourself. You had to share your bed with competition- alcohol. You two had stopped agreeing on things, or even talking to each other, about a month ago when he did start staying out all night. The few times he'd talk to you was to apologize, or to wallow in self-pity. And on top of that, the apartment was now more yours than his. You cleaned it every Saturday, made sure that everything was spic-and-span before the week started. AND you took care of Ben, too. He'd wake up with a hangover, you'd help him out. Give him aspirin, whatever it took. And when he apologized like he always did the morning after, you'd always say it was fine, that you were OK. But it wasn't fine.

_No, I don't wanna know where you been or where you're goin'_   
_But I know I won't be home, and you'll be on your own_

That for sure was true. Absolutely, because today was the day! The day you'd be free from the madness of Ben's life, and you'd be free to go anywhere, do anything! And you felt maybe he was unfaithful. Hell, you  _knew_ he was unfaithful. It irked you, for sure, but you knew it was bound to happen- frequent trips to the bar could often involve unfaithfulness. But Ben never remembered it anyway, so what did it matter, unless he was lying?

_Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_   
_Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?_   
_Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?_   
_Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_

Not you. 

Not you, not anymore. No, no way. 

 _It's time to end this once and for all_ , you thought as you moved the washcloth further down your body to your thighs.  _Ben won't bother me anymore. I can finally do what I dream of._

_It ain't me._

And as soon as you got out of the damned shower, you'd tell him that. That thought spurred you on.

_I had a dream, w_ _e were back to seventeen_   
_Summer nights and The Libertines, n_ _ever growing up_   
_I'll take with me t_ _he Polaroids and the memories_   
_But you know I'm gonna leave b_ _ehind the worst of us_

If only seventeen-year old Ben could see what he would become, a drunk bum with an overly neglected (yet patient!) girlfriend, you could assure he'd be disgusted. It was sad though, how you had pledged when you were younger, to love each other forever, and you had. 

It just wasn't meant to be. 

_Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_   
_Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?_   
_Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?_   
_Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_

_It ain't me, no, no_

 

When would Ben learn?

 

_It ain't me._

 

You stepped out of the shower to break the news to Ben as the song ended.

 

You were ready. 

 

You were empowered. 

 


End file.
